Trying to Keep a Promise
by ProfessorAkuroku
Summary: Akuroku: Axel and Roxas are starting their lives together, getting married and having little surprises on the way there. Maybe lemons in future chapters, Mpreg.


AN: Hey everyone, this is my first published fanfiction ^-^ I hope you enjoy. If you enjoy please Review...even if you don't give me feed back so I know what I can work on. I've also already started ch.2 so whose ever interested it should be up so ^-^ take care everyone

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•

Proposal...child?

Panting heavily, a tall lanky red-head with spikes stuck against his neck and forehead, Axel Starling looked across the poorly lit room. A small smile appeared across his swollen lips as he spots his naked lover, a small almost boy-ish looking man with such brilliant blue eyes that they put the ocean to shame. Propping himself up on his elbows, Axel watches his lover dig through his boxer drawer, trying to find something to wear for work.

After picking up his favorite pair of boxers, Roxas spots a dark blue velvet box that lay just under them. "What's this?" he said with a questioning tone as he picked up the small box.

Axel's smile slowly turns into that of a crooked smirk as he nods his head towards his lover, "Open it silly."

Dropping his boxers on the floor, Roxas slowly made his way over to the bed next to Axel, eyeing the box on his way there. He sat down next to his red-headed lover as he nervously brings his hand to the top of the box. Biting on his lower lip, Roxas popped the box open. As soon as he saw what was in the box, his hand went straight to his lips as a soft gasp escaped through them. Staring him straight in the eyes was a silver ring, atop of it was a princess cut diamond with two different colored stones next to either side. The two colored stones represented each other, a ruby for Axel and a sapphire for Roxas; which was their birth stones. A single tear ran down Roxas' cheek as he turned to Axel and stuttered out," Wh...What's this for?"

Axel took the ring from the box before taking Roxas' left hand in his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze he looked his brilliant blue-eyed lover straight into his soul as he began to speak. "Well, I was wondering if you'd be mine forever, to have and to hold and..."

Before Axel could finish, Roxas jumped on him, tightly wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. "Yes, of course!... I want nobody more than I want you."

Axel softly chuckled as he took his fiancé in his arms. 'Fiance' he thought to himself. He could hardly believe it. Two years ago, before he met Roxas, he would have never thought about settling down. He had been a bit of a manwhore back then. He shook his past from his thoughts as he gently pulled away from the death grip of Roxas. Smiling at the man he loved the most in all the worlds, Axel again took Roxas' left hand and slid the ring on his delicate ring finger.

Roxas leaned forward, smashing swollen lips to swollen lips but quickly pulled away. "As much as I'd love to continue for round two, I have to get ready for work." After giving Axel another quick peck on the lips, Roxas took off towards the bathroom stopping only for a second to pick up the boxers he dropped before.

Axel wiggled under his sheets, trying to untangle himself to take a shower after his blonde beauty. As he threw his legs over the side of the bed, his eyebrows slowly lifted as he removed the condom he had forgotten about. "But...how did I forget about you?" Axel could always fell the smooth plastic on his sensitive skin. His eyes narrowed as he gently pulled the plastic off, noticing a giant hole near the tip, "Oh shit..."

Axel sprang from the bed and rushed towards the bathroom door, banging on it he called out in bit of a panic, "Baby,... um...you're on the pill ... right?"

"No, I stopped that last month." Roxas spoke through the door.

Axel's eyes grew wide at that. "If you don't mind me asking...WHY?!" His breath began to hitch as he waited for Roxas to answer.

"Cause I take the shot now. I have to go in today for another one. Why? What's up?" After that Axel heard the shower turn off and the shower curtain swing open. Moments afterwards the bathroom door swung open with Roxas dripping wet and only barely wrapped in a bath towel.

No words came to Axel, he just help up the broken protection

Roxas shrugged, "I should be fine. The shot from last time doesn't wear off til tomorrow."

Axel sighed audibly as his shoulder slouched back, "OK."He always wanted kids... some day...like after the wedding, and they were settled down. He grabbed some clothes from his closet and jumped into the shower.

The rest of the day went by alright for Axel. However, he couldn't get MAYBE impregnating Roxas out of his mind. This scare really made him wonder if he even wanted to be a dad. He loved Roxas..that's all he really knew. That day Axel made a promise to himself, even if he decided he didn't want kids, and Roxas decided he wanted to keep it if they ever got pregnant...he would support him every way possible and be the best dad he could be. He had to do at least that much for the one person he held deeply in his heart.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.•*´¨`*

AN: Again I hope you enjoyed it ^-^ Have a great one


End file.
